Three's A Crowd
by SkitteryIdol
Summary: Kid Blink and Mush have great sex. But how will Blink get over the fact that he's not fit to make it interesting? Maybe Mush can help him deal...


Kid Blink and Mush sat at the bar.

"Two vodkas," Mush shouted at the bartender. The bartender nodded and went off to get the drinks.

"Okay, so um, Mush."

Mush spun around in his bar chair.

"I wanted to come here so we could talk."

Mush kept spinning.

"MUSH!" Mush stopped spinning.

"What? I heard you. You dragged me all the way down to this bar to 'talk'," Mush said, using air quotes. Two shot glasses suddenly slid at them from the far end of the bar. Mush grabbed his and took a drink. "And the bar doesn't even have decent vodka. What is this?" he said, looking at the liquid in the glass.

"Mush, pay attention," Kid Blink scolded. "I want to be very serious with you."

Mush picked up Blink's hand and kissed the back of it. "You have my full attention."

"Ok so um," Blink averted his eyes from Mush. "We have good sex, right?"

Mush stared blankly at Blink. "Was I just imagining you all those times I woke up in bed with our legs intertwined?"

Blink smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, sliding his hand down the front of Mush's pants. Mush's eyelashes fluttered as he began to move around in his chair. Then Blink suddenly removed his hand.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" Mush questioned.

"So I was thinking…" Kid Blink continued. "Maybe we could – mix it up a little."

Mush's left eyebrow went up. "What do you mean?" he said.

"You know, like, we could do a threesome."

Mush's expression completely changed. "Oh, honey," he said sentimentally, placing a hand on Kid Blink's knee. "You're not really threesome material."

Kid Blink looked astonished. He picked up his shot glass and gulped the whole thing down. He boldly put it back down on the bar, and let out a big breath.

"Excuse me?" he asked, cocking his head at Mush.

"Well, it's just that you're very committed. You don't have the essence of someone who'd do a threesome," Mush explained.

"Oh… okay." Blink's feelings were a bit hurt.

"So was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, yeah. Let's get out of here," Blink said, trying to hide his disappointment.

* * *

"Jack," Kid Blink said to Jack when they were in line to buy papes. Jack was right in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do a threesome with me?"

"Uh…"

"Oh! I'm not asking you, I'm just saying if you had the chance…"

"Erm… I don't think I'm the right person for that question." Jack said before he turned to Weasel to order his newspapers. Blink sighed and waited for Jack to get his papes.

"Heya Weasel," he said when it was his turn.

"Hey! It's the eye patch boy! What'll it be?" Weasel asked.

"I'll take eighty."

"Certainly. Eighty for the partially-blind!" Weasel called. "What, no comeback?" he asked Blink. Morris handed Kid Blink his papers through the bars.

"Hey Weasel, I got a question for ya," Blink said.

"Make it quick. We're losin' time every second."

"Would you do a threesome with me?"

"What! Oh for God's sake, get outta here you little perv!"

"Just asking…" Kid Blink mumbled as he walked out of line.

When he was far enough from the other newsies, he sat down on the pavement. "My god. I just asked Weasel if he would have sex with me." He shook his head with shame and disgust. "I must be going crazy."

* * *

Kid Blink walked into the lodging house, ready to lie down from a long day of selling. As he walked into the building, he realized it was unusually quiet.

"Oh Blinky-poo!" he suddenly heard. Mush appeared from the doorway on the right hand wall - wearing nothing but a sheet around his waist. He didn't move towards Blink, but stayed right where he was. Next to the closet. "I have a surprise for you!" He grabbed the closet doorknob and flung the door open.

Out walked a short, sexy boy with extra light brown hair that Blink didn't recognize. He also wore only a sheet.

"Found this one in Brooklyn," Mush said grinning. "Name's Spot. He's here to help us out."

"Damn!" Spot said checking out Blink. "I'm getting paid to get in bed with _that_? Sweet deal!"

Mush reached his hand over to Spot right below the waist. He grasped Spot's sheet and his own, and pulled.

Blink's eye lit up at the two naked bodies. Mush and Spot began to walk towards Blink. Mush put his arm around Blink, and pulled him against his body.

"If two is amazing," Mush said licking Kid Blink's neck. "Imagine what three will be."

Kid Blink caught on fast. He kissed Mush and then strutted over to Spot, caressing the lower half of his body.

"A crowd."

AN: Kudos to Sex and the City for giving me this idea. This was one of those stories where it comes to you while you're trying to study for a vocabulary test. Comments much appreciated!


End file.
